kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Executive Order (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Stop the Sons of Anarchy *Characters: Anthony Capone, Kevin King, Jason Miller, Matthew Davis, Lucas Kordin, Cpl. Jacobs, Tristan Lorenzo, Michael Lorenzo, and Ryan Kortiv *Weather: Sunny, Clear *Vehicles Used: Chevy Suburban *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Executive Order *Date/Time: January 27, 2949 10:00:05 am and counting *Place: Capital Hill, Washington D.C. *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad Opening Scene The Sons of Anarchy arrive in a subaru impreza. They all exit the vehicle except Jason Miller. Anthony Capone: Alright, Kevin will snipe the president. I will be in the crowd, and Matthew will give a rundown on the Malibu Luxury Hotel. Matthew Davis: [Amazed.] Brilliant! He then resumes his normal talking. Nothing like entertaining the audience. Matthew Davis then spins his cane and does and over the soldier trick as he walks to the back stage. The Sons of Anarchy then move to Jefferson Building. Announcer (Overvoice): And now the maker of new human entertainment. [Shouts] Matthew Davis! Cue music. The audience applauds and cheers. The Sons of Anarchy race their way to the top of the Jefferson building. They take the stairs. Anthony Capone: Come on! Move! Kevin King: Im going! They make there way to the top and oversee the Capital Building. The camera close up now views the sniper briefcase being set down. Scene goes back to the Capital Building. Matthew Davis goes on stage and to the podium. Music still playing. Matthew Davis: I'm Matthew. Your host. Provider of all entertainment and diversions. News Reporter 1: What are your future goals for the population Matthew! Pictures are then taken. News Reporter 3: Yes what are... News Reporter 2: What are you going... Matthew Davis: Plans for the future? Music fades out. Matthew Davis: Ahh! I am planning on creating a more futuristic Hotel in Miami. (Crowd Cheers.) It is exactly what we need to start the Future of Entertainment. Am I right people! (Crowd Cheers Continuously.) And you are all invited! [Raises both of his arms half way. Similar to a shoulder fly.] Crowd Cheers continuously. Then on 1st street a Chevy Suburban pulls up. The Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad step out and move in with the crowd. Tristan Lorenzo: Well if this isn't a pleasant surprise? Cpl. Jacobs: What? He's an Idol. Know wonder he is here with the President of the United States. He is famous. Matthew Davis then takes a bow and steps aside to observe the President make his speech. Announcer (Overvoice): And now, ladies and gentlemen. The leader of the free world. Camera pans to a medium close up of Matthew Davis. Matthew Davis: (Pft) Leader of the free world. Announcer (Overvoice): President Richard Wilson! Camera shows a Mid Tracking shot of President Wilson as he heads to the podium. The crowd cheers and President Richard Wilson makes his way to the podium. Matthew Davis: (Says this to himself.) At least you aren't all who your cut out to be. Matthew David then makes a "sniper" hand signal. On the rooftops of the Jefferson Building Kevin King makes a "I Understand" hand signal and opens the briefcase. He then assembles his sniper together. Back at capital hill the president makes his speech. President Robert Wilson: Today is the time for peace. Today we will begin a new. The evil forces are now exterminated from their own ChemX. As a nation we will keep it protected and secured... Kevin King then assembles a silencer on the end of the sniper. And gets into sniping position. President Robert Wilson (from the distance.): We shall start a new, and hopefully bring hope to this strong nation... Kevin King: Not on my watch. He fires the sniper. The bullet then pierces through President Robert Wilson. The crowd intensifies and panics. Michael Lorenzo: Thats our Que! They move in after Matthew Davis. Matthew Davis: Uhh boys. We've got a problem on our hands! Secret Service Agent 1: Come on, sir. You two secure the president. The Chevy Suburban makes its way on 1st street. The Secret Service get in and escort President Robert Wilson to the hospital. Another Chevy Suburban comes and escorts Matthew Davis to the airport. Jason Miller arrives in a subaru impreza and picks up the Sons of Anarchy. But --'' ''The Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad then shoot on Kevin King and Anthony Capone. They dodge, taking cover and running towards the vehicle, bullets missing them by inches. The Subaru Impreza picks them up, they get inside. The Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad get in the Chevy Suburban. Lucas floors it. Clutches up. Tires spin and catch. They spring forward after the Subaru Impreza. Gameplay The player will have to chase the Sons of Anarchy 500 meters through the streets of D.C. to get to the objective. If they loose them, mission failed. Ending Scene The Sons of Anarchy turn into an alleyway. The Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad is unaware of the trap that is about to occur. They turn into the alley. They see the car, *empty*. Tristan Lorenzo: Lets go, hopefully we can chase them down later. Cpl. Jacobs: Yeah. Suddenly --'' ''A huge semi truck *without the trailer* hits them in the rear. The car smashes against the Subaru Impreza. The semi truck backs up. Ryan Kortiv: Quick get out! They get out of the Chevy Suburban. Anthony Capone: Scram you fags! He punches the gas and moves the truck forward. They dodge and quickly kick a door near them. IT SLAMS OPEN. They move in the apartment building. The trucks force smashes upon the Chevy Suburban and it collides with the Subaru Impreza. IT EXPLODES. Anthony Capone backs up the wrecked truck once more and gets out of the driver seat. He slams the door shut. Anthony Capone: I know your in there! The Ballistic Shock Trooper Marines Squad makes there way to the back of the building. Tristan kicks the door down. Another Chevy Suburban pulls up. They get in. Scene pans back at Anthony Capone. Anthony Capone: [Laughs with disbelief.] I dont believe it. I dont fuckin' believe it! Another Subaru Impreza pulls up. Jason Miller: Get in! We're wasting time! Anthony Capone gets in. They drive off. BACK IN THE FBI CHEVY SUBURBAN. FBI Agent: Good thing you guys made it alive. Ryan Kortiv: What the FUCK was that, man! FBI Agent: Your dealing with the Sons of Anarchy. Hands Lucas Kordin a file. Ryan Kortiv: The sons of what? Lucas looks through the file, finds Anthony Capone's file. FBI Agent: The Sons of Anarchy. Lead by Anthony Capone. This Anarchist group has been know for there crimes throughout the world, ever since the Broadway Mafia got killed. You guys might want to look at that somewhere safe. Lucas Kordin closes the file. Lucas Kordin: Right. FBI Agent: Miami is your best bet. The world is to uptight with evil in the United States. We'll have an FBI convoy to take you to the Malibu Luxury Hotel. You can chat there. Michael Lorenzo: Sounds good. FBI Agent: Excellent. The Chevy Suburban drive cleanly to the airport. Scene fades out. Category:Levels